Community Dialogues
This page lists community events and dialogues on peak energy, food security, climate change and the COP15 Conference that are occurring in Ottawa. Saturday, October 24, 2009 : Fill the Hill - Noon to 3:30 pm Thousands to converge upon Parliament Hill to lend their voices in support of strong action by the Government of Canada to protect our Global Climate. We're nearly there - just two more days until Climate Day: Fill The Hill brings thousands of people to our nation's capital. Will you be there as a part of history and who will you be Filling The Hill for? Engaging speakers, a 1000-person flash dance and great entertainment are some of the many things that will make Canada's banner event a day to remember. October 24 will be the most widespread day of political action in history. Saturday will see 150+ events in Canada and 4000+ in 171 countries around the world (and counting)! Come and be part of this incredible day. For more information go here. Fill the Hill is part of an International Day of Climate Action Still not sure if you will come? Maybe some inspiration: many folks are working hard to make it to The Hill and each hour brings more exciting news. A fired up bus load of nuns and faith community members are joining from Kingston. Not to be outdone, an incredible and articulate 96 year-old will be joining us all the way from Toronto. Inuit youth from impacted communities will take the stage and a cyclist who has crossed Canada with his family to raise climate awareness will be in attendance AND MORE! Further, the media is picking up our story in a big way and we have some very exciting developments in the works that we can't share just yet. So come on out to The Hill and you can find out first hand! Not sure how to get there - check out the travel options such as groups organizing buses or post a ride on the rideshare. Can't make it to Ottawa but can participate in your own community? Find an event in your neighbourhood: http://www.350.org/action-list?country=ca If for whatever reason you can't join us on Saturday, please encourage your friends and family to and help us throw the event of the century!! Forward this email and find us on Facebook and Twitter and pass us along to your friends. Please consider giving As you can imagine, real resources are required to fund C-Day, and despite exhaustive efforts by a dedicated volunteer team, we require a bit more cash to ensure that C-Day is the turning point in Canadian climate history. This event that will inspire thousands of citizens is being run on a shoestring budget. A donation of $5, $10 or $50 would be of HUGE significance. Donating is safe and easy. Visit http://cday.atypical.ca/get-involved/donate/ and click on the "Donate" button in the middle of the page. Small note for preparation Although Canada is undoubtedly experiencing the effects of climate change, we still find ourselves in late October in a northern country. Please dress warmly with layers and consider bringing an umbrella with you (just in case!). Our latest motto: "It might be cold and rainy but we are going to rock this." Failing that, fantastic weather will only make the day all the better. Make your voice heard & sign on to KyotoPlus Take action and join more than 100,000 Canadians who have signed, calling on our federal leaders to take much stronger action on climate. Are you young and coming up to Fill The Hill? Why not stay longer? Youth from all corners of Canada are making their way to Power Shift - the largest youth gathering on climate change in the history of the country happening in Ottawa from Oct 23-26. Registration is still open! Help get the last couple of hundred people registered. Take a moment to tell your friends about Power Shift, especially those in the Ottawa region who can get there on short notice. Get in touch: info@climateday.ca